Forbidden Love
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: 'Here I am, lonely and without your smile to light my day, without your strong arms to support me and the heavy burden I carry since I was born. The only thing I wish to the gods, is to have you here again... HildaxSigfried COMPLETE!
1. chapter 01

Hi! Rhiannon here, I know some people who read my other fics in spanish know me, and for the new ones, hope you like this fic I wanted to write something about this couple that I personaly adore, I haven't found any romantic fic of SxH, if anyone knows, please tell me in a review or send me a mail

WARNING I want to make something clear, I know that a lot of people like yaoi stories, and really despised heterosexual love ones, so for those kind of people, I warn them I really DON't like YAOI, I respect their likes, so respect mine, if you are like that don't read the fic, and if you do, don't leave any offensive review please, 'cause I don't do that with yaoi fics out of respect. So, with this said, I hope you enjoy it!

Declaimer: The character of Saint Seiya don't belong to me, they're property of M. Kurumada and Shueshia Co.

**Forbidden Love**

By Goddess Rhiannon 12/5/04

Chapter 01

**'Here I am, lonely and without your smile to light my day, without your strong arms to support me and the heavy burden I carry since I was born. The only thing I wish to the gods, is to have you here again...'**

"Princess Hilda, you shouldn't be awake so late in the night, your father would be very upset if he knew" An old maiden told the young and beautiful girl who was sat near her desk, apparently writing something in her diary.

"Don't worry, I was going to go to sleep in a moment" Said Hilda, standing up and walking to her large bed, the old lady smiled kindly at her and bid her goodnight, Hilda smiled weakly at her and close her eyes.

"Why did you have to go... Sigfried" She whispered on the pillow, letting one crystalline tear fall down her cheek.

The morning came slowly, the birds were singing their sweet song, the flowers seemed radiant today too... but for one person these little things could have not existed at all. Hilda got up from bed, and she was dressing up when she heard a familiar voice and fast steps approaching to her bedroom.

"Good morning, sister! How are you today!" Greeted Fler, Hilda's younger sister, she really seemed not to be so affected for the death of her imperial guardian. Hilda smiled warmly at her.

"Like always, is father at the dinning room already?" Asked Hilda, Fler nodded.

"We're waiting for you, see ya there!" Fler said and ran to the mentioned dinning room. Hilda shook her head and finished putting her dress on, then she turned to the only and large window which have a balcony too, from that place she used to watch Sigfried and Hagen trainning She walked out and felt the cold wind caressing her pale face, she had to go to pray to the altar, maybe her wish would be heard this time.

Hilda walked down the stairs and met her father and sister. Fler was already sipping her tea, while her father was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning dear" Said king Royce, smiling to his elder daughter, Hilda inclined her head as response and sat down on the right side of the table. She started taking a little sip of her cup of tea, but did not touch any food, her father stared at her with a sad look in his eyes, Hilda wasn't the same since that incident with the Nibelung Ring and Athenas's saints.

"Hilda, dad told me that we're having a party in three days! We need to find nice dresses for us, but I don't know what to wear" Fler said, very happily, Hilda was surprised at the news, she didn't feel well at all to have a party at the palace, but if Fler was happy...

"Hilda, I want you to be a little more content, you're so young and beautiful, you deserve to be happy too, I have a surprise for you, but I won't tell you until the night of the party" Said the king, very proud, Hilda nodded and tried her best to smile, that was what Sigfried would like to see.

"So, it is decided, in three days we will have a really great party!" Royce said, resuming his reading.

Hilda took a cookie and went off to the altar, it had been reconstructed but it was still a little risky if you didn't know where to step on, but for Hilda it was no problem, she knew it by heart. She descended to the lower part and got on her knees.

"Odin, Asgard's god, please hear my plea, let the peace always remain in this world, don't let more blood run and protect our people, we're glad to accept this cruel destiny if other people are saved for our sacrifice..."

"Please, honored those warriors who have fallen in battle protecting our land, and let them have a second chance to live, I beg you..." Hilda prayed, the cold artic wind dried her tears, tears of deep sorrow and despair. Is there anything in this world that could make this princess smile again?

The days went by and the ball day was here, the palace was a complete mess, there were servants all over the place running here and there, everything must be perfect tonight, Hilda just wanted to run away, but Fler wouldn't let her.

"Hilda! Are you listening to me? It's the third dress I try on and you didn't say anything!" Fler protested, Hilda sighed, that wasn't going to be a good night for her.

"It looks good on you, Fler, like all the other gowns" She said to her little sister, Fler rolled her eyes and decided to wear the red one.

"Ok, I'm done, but you haven't chosen one, maybe this gold and white gown would look pretty on you" Fler said, taking the dress and urging Hilda to try it on, Hilda didn't like it, and let it fell over the bed again.

"Hilda!" Whined Fler, pouting.

"Fler, I don't want something so clear, I want other colour" Replied Hilda, Fler went on showing bright coloured dresses, but Hilda discarded all of them. When the poor Fler was going to give up on her sister, Hilda took one really strange gown; it was hidden really deep into the trunk. Hilda took it out and held it in front of the mirror... perfect.

"But Hilda, it is too...um, old and so not happy?" Said a disappointed Fler, Hilda smiled at her.

"I will wear it tonight" Fler sighed, defeated, the gown was a deep violet, really simple, and it has silverish little flowers, they looked like lilies. It was sleeveless and had straps in each arm, it was not necessary to say that it have a little too deep neckline.

"Well, if you like it..." Fler told her sister and abandoned the room to go to change herself. Hilda look at her pale reflection, she never considered herself as beautiful, like Fler, she was always respected for what she was, there were just one person who made her feel like a girl and not like somebody who just represented Odin, but he too left her side. Hilda shook her head and made herself repress the tears, she was tired of crying, from tonight on she would forget the past and go on with her life. With that resolution, she went to take a bath.

Fler went down the stairs, her father smiled at her, she was really beautiful tonight, but where was his other daughter?

"Fler, where is Hilda?" Asked Royce.

"She said she was coming down in a moment... but tell me, father, what is the surprise?" Begged Fler, with big puppy eyes.

"I can't tell you everything, but I think I have found the perfect match for your sister, he is a good man from a distinguished family, he requested Hilda's hand a little while ago and I accepted, I want an heir before I die, I hope Hilda likes him too" Said Royce, Fler was frozen in her place, Hilda... engaged!

Hilda, oblivious of her future circumstances, gazed at her reflection while her maid was doing her hair, she collected the main strands that framed her face and hold them up with a clasp, which was engrained with fresh lilies from the royal garden.

"Oh, my lady, you look like an angel!" said the old maid, Hilda smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you, Brigitte, I really like it" Hilda said, Brigitte smiled at her and Hilda embraced her tightly.

"Oh, child, you're so sad, you miss him dearly, don't you?" She said to Hilda, She nodded, trying not to break down and start crying again.

"I know, I know, I miss Sigfried too, but he's always watching you from above... You were in love with him, didn't you?" Brigitte said, Hilda let her go and sighed deeply.

"I don't know anymore what I feel, What do you feel when you are in love, Brigitte?" Asked Hilda. The maid smiled and thought about it for a second.

"Well, I guess you feel you want to be with him all the time, and every time you see him, you feel like you're gonna pass out, he makes your day, it doesn't matter if he feels the same or not, you know deep in your heart he will always have your unconditional love, and when he does feel love for you it is the greatest happiness in the world" She concluded, examining the expression in Hilda's face, she was surprised.

"I...I think..." Hilda stammered.

"What?" Her maid urged. Hilda took a deep breath.

"I think I'm not sure about what I felt for him..." Whispered Hilda, trying to swallow the knot that had formed in her throat. Her maid caressed her hand trying to cheer her up.

"You'll find someone else, you'll see, my lady" Brigitte said, Hilda nodded.

"Well, I've got to go, see you later" Hilda said, and went down to meet her father.

In the ball room, there were plenty of people, Hilda greeted them all, and took her father's arm, who guided her to a young man, Hilda frowned, her father was acting strange, she did not like it at all, Fler was absent, she seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

"Hilda, I want to introduce you to Lord William Gallagher, he was eager to meet you" Royce said.

"It is my great pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Hilda, rumours of your beauty have gone far, but they did not make you any justice" He said, kissing her hand. Hilda nodded and smile at him.

"Nice to meet you, too, lord William, I hope you enjoy the party" She said, getting back her hand, she didn't like to be kissed by men in the hand like a signal of respect, except for... no, not again!

Hilda shook her head, trying to clear it. "I beg your pardon, sir, I guess I need some air, excuse me" Hilda said before heading to the back yard. William followed her outside and found her sitting on a fountain, she seemed to be far away from here, her eyes lost in the dark sky.

"Princess, are you feeling alright?" He asked, Hilda skipped, a bit surprised.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired, I have had a long day" She said, William sat by her side and took her hand.

"Princess, I... I wanted to ask you something" he said, Hilda stared at him and nodded. He sighed.

"Would you honour me becoming my wife" he asked, Hilda was petrified, the words slowly sinking in her obnubilated mind. William, seeing she was surprised, took his chances.

"Your father gave me permission to marry you, it would be a really good alliance between our families, think about it, we were planning to announce it tonight, if you agree" He said before standing up and going inside. Hilda was shocked... He wanted to marry her! And that was what her father was planning all along! She stood up and gaze at the stars, Polaris was shinning and around it there were seven little stars, the God Warriors stars.

"Tell me what to do, I know I promised myself to go on with my life, but... to comply my father and William is the right choice?" Hilda asked, her star sparkled a little, and she took it as a 'yes, accept it, what more do you have to loose?'

She sighed and turned her eyes to the hall, they were waiting for her. She sighed and looked at the stars again.

"Goodbye... Sigfried"

PD: Bueno, para los lectores que siempre leen mis fics en español, perdooooon por hacer uno en inglés, lo que pasa es que mi profesora ya me está diciendo que estoy fuera de práctica y bla bla bla, así que se me ocurrió practicar así el inglés. No me maten pleaseeeee!


	2. Chapter 02

HI! Thanks for the reviews , Fall Angel, Abby, Susan and Urd-chan! Hope you like the next chapter!

Declaimer: I don't own them, ok?

**_Chapter 02_**

Hilda went inside the ball room, she was in a dizzy state, she didn't believe what she was going to do. She approached the table where her father and William were talking, both men stood up when she appeared.

"Sorry for interrupt you, but father, I'd like to talk to you in private" She said, William inclined her head to them and retreated. Hilda took a seat beside her father.

"Did you think about William's proposal?" Royce asked.

"Yes, although I think you should have told me about it... I think it's a good alliance for our country and family and... I accept it" Hilda answered. Her father laughed, very pleased and embraced her tightly, she let him kiss her cheek and both stood up. Royce signalled William to come, and the young man was there in a moment.

"I've got wonderful news! Hilda decided to become your wife!" He said cheerfully, William smiled very pleased. Then got close to Hilda and kissed her hand.

"You won't regret it, I swear" William told her, Hilda just nodded. Fler came running and hugged her sister.

"Oh, Hilda, I'm so happy for you, you're very lucky, Lord William seems to be a great man, he will make you happy... and I'll have little nephews too!" Fler said, Hilda blushed furiously.

In the altar, Odin's statue glowed strangely bright, and the seven sapphires that were in his crown mysteriously started to levitate. The seven stars, with Polaris, shinned brightly upon the blue little stones. Suddenly they flew to seven directions, and stopped exactly in the places were the God Warriors rested.

A very powerful voice, that only those with a pure heart could hear, call the seven names of the men who protected Hilda once.

"Honourable god warriors, listen to my order, raise from the dead and come back to the world of the living, your guarded one needs you again..."

When the voice finished speaking, seven rays of light materialized seven bodies. Each one of them opened their eyes all together.

"Where I am?" Asked one light browned haired and ice blue eyed young man, in other six more places the rest of them were asking the same question.

The ball had ended late in the night, everybody was exhausted, and king Royce told his servants retire for thenight, they gladly thanked him and disappeared, Fler was overjoyed, and Hilda had to almost kick her out of her room.

"Al last alone" Sighed the young maiden, she wasn't that happy, she knew that it would be very hard for her to fall in love with lord William, but she'd do her best. Hilda undressed and put her nightdress on, it was thick and warm, then slipped into her bed.

Half an hour passed, and the poor Hilda couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned in the bed till she couldn't bear it anymore, she got up and went down stairs to the large library.

When she got there, the first thing she did was light a fire in the fireplace, then sat down in the comfy armchair that was in front of the fire, like always, the night was cold, very freezing. Hilda stared at the figures the fire formed when licking the firewood, it soothed her soul and she was falling asleep, when she heard a strange noise, it was like someone was entering the castle, worse, he was approaching to the library. Hilda tried to calm herself, who the hell would be wandering in the castle at this late hour in the night?

The steps stopped as they began, without a noise, Hilda relaxed again and thought it must be a servant retrieving something he had forgotten. She closed her blue violet eyes again and thought about nothing. The moment she could sleep she dreamed about her warriors, especially about one of them, the closer one to her, his ice blue eyes were a little sad, Hilda wanted to get near him but the most she ran, the most he withdrew.

Hilda was restless, her head went from one side to the other, she whispered the name of Sigfried all the time. There were someone beside her, watching her restless sleep, his eyes were full of wonderment when he heard his name coming from his princess' soft lips. He caressed her face gently, trying to sooth her, she calmed down a little and opened her eyes.

"Sigfried? You came back, don't ever leave me again..." She said then fell asleep again, he smiled tenderly and picked her up in his arms, she was slimmer than the last time he had seen her, and paler too, he didn't like this sudden change at all.

"Don't worry, my beloved princess, I won't let you down ever again" He whispered in her ear, Hilda smiled while snuggling comfortable in his arms, Sigfried carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. He covered her with a thick blanket, and then sat down on the floor, at her side.

Hilda woke up early in the morning, she had had that dream again, she was getting tired of it, it was too depressing, she sat up and stretched the stiff muscles of her back and neck, she hadn't noticed the light brown haired man who was sleeping sat on the floor.

Hilda took out the blankets and when she was going to put her feet on the cold floor she saw Sigfried.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, Sigfried jumped and was in fighting stance in a second, but relaxed when he saw the perplex and frightened look in Hilda's eyes.

"Are you ok, princess?" He said, getting on his knees, Hilda was speechless, her heart was beating wildly, it couldn't be possible, Sigfried was dead, it must be a dream.

Sigfried frown a little when he noticed the strange way Hilda was staring at him.

"You must be a dream or a hallucination, you're not real" Hilda said, trying to convinced herself, she laughed like a mad woman and let her body fall down against the soft mattress again.

"Good night" Hilda whispered and rolled to the opposite side of Sigfried. He was a little shocked at first, but then he laughed softly and sat on the bed.

"I'm not an illusion, princess, so please, get up, you're late for breakfast" He said, touching gently her shoulder. And now Hilda really jumped from her bed two metres away and was pointing at Sigfried with an accusing finger.

"You are NOT Sigfried! You're someone who's trying to make fun of me, but you know, you'll be arrested for that!" She yelled, Sigfried sighed, his mistress hadn't changed that much.

"Alright, tell me how I can convince you I AM Sigfried, I was brought back to life last night by our God, Odin. So, please, I'm not here to make fun of you in any way, besides, I think the rest of the warriors must be with the king now" He quietly answered, she thought about it for a while and then looked straight at his eyes.

"If you are Sigfried, then you must know what my sister used to play with you and Hagen, when we were kids, if you really remember that, I'll believe you are who you say you are" She said, crossing her arms over her breasts. He smiled sweetly and stood up.

"Right, it's easy, princess Fler and Hagen liked playing the tale of dragons and knights, and you can imagined who was the villain... me of course" He answered, still smiling at the remembrance. Hilda was frozen in her place, but then smiled a really big smile and ran to Sigfried.

"Oh, Sigfried, it's really you, I can't believe it!" She said, running to embrace him with too much force, the poor guy did not expected it and fell down on the floor, trying to catch Hilda. She was so happy she couldn't bear it, her best friend and guardian was back.

Sigfried hold her softly too, he wasn't allowed to touch the princess in any way, it was the first time he could embrace Hilda, and he liked it. She let him go when she realised in the position they were, it wasn't 'decent', so she blushed furiously and tried to get up, Sigfried was a little flushed too, and in a second he was on his feet again, taking Hilda with him.

"S-sorry, I-I think I was a little overjoyed" Hilda apologised, Sigfried nodded and scratched his nape, it was a habit he had when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"I-it's alright" He told her, Hilda smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll wait for you downstairs, I'd like to speak with the king" He said and left Hilda alone, she needed to change from her nightgown by the way, but her brain wasn't working really good now. Her maid Brigitte came that right moment and knocked the door. Hilda went to open it almost automatically, Brigitte came in really overexcited.

"Milady did you heard! The God Warriors are here and alive! Sigfried too!" The old maid said, almost jumping in one foot. Hilda smile and nodded.

"Yes, I know, Sigfried came here a while ago and almost scared the life out of me, you should have seen his face when I called him an impostor" Hilda told her, laughing. Brigitte laughed too, happy to see Hilda laughing again, Sigfried didn't know how happy he had made all of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigfried went to the throne room and found the other six warriors already there, king Royce wasn't there yet.

"Sigfried! Where were you? We are in the castle since early in the morning" Asked Cid, greeting their leader. The rest of them were glad that Sigfried was back too.

"I was with princess Hilda, she almost fainted when she saw me this morning, but she's alright now" Sigfried answered, smiling.

"Well, it's good they don't think we're fake warriors, that really would worry me" Said Mime, walking to one of Sigfried's sides.

The rest of them just waited for the king to appear, and Royce didn't make them wait too much. He entered the room and was surprised to see all of them alive, but he was content too. Fler was shocked, but in a second was running to embraceHagen. The poor boy was blushing when Fler let him go, he didn't dare to hold her back because of the king staring at them.

"Fler! You shouldn't do that, it's not correct" Said the king, Fler pouted and went to sit at her father's side, in that moment, Hilda went into the room and smiled at the rest of her warriors, then took her sit at the opposite side.

"I'm glad you are all back, Asgard will be safe again with you guarding it" said the king, the warriors knelt down and Sigfried spoke in name of all of them.

"We're glad to be back too, if you give us permission, we'll resume our duties from today"

The king nodded, then some servants came to escort them to their rooms. But three of them, Sigfried, Hagen and Thor stayed. Thor got near the king again and asked him if he could return to his home village, he felt more at home in there, the king agreed and Thor left immediately.

"Hagen! Let's go for a walk, I want to collect some flowers!" Fler told him,Hagennodded and followed the blond girl, Sigfried laughed seeing the resignation inHagen's face, Hilda shook her head and smile too.

"Well, I guess I could eat some breakfast now, Do you want to join us, Sigfried?" Asked Royce, but Hilda spoke before Sigfried could answer.

"Sorry, father, but I need to go to pray, and I'd like Sigfried to accompany me" She said.

"Alright, go then, but don't be too late for lunch, your betrothed is coming to eat with us" The king said and retired. Sigfried was pinned to the floor, his eyes were large with surprise... Hilda... engaged!


	3. Chapter 03

Misao CG: Long Time no see! Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review!

Carmen: Thank you very much! Hope you like the other stories too!

Chapter 03

Hilda didn't dare turn to Sigfried, she knew he would be surprised or really mad, and she didn't know what was worse.

"Princess, may you explain to me about this so-call engagement?" He asked, trying not to get annoyed. Hilda sighed and faced him.

"Well, I... I'm going to marry Lord William next month" She said faster than an eye blink, Hilda didn't want Sigfried to ask too many questions.

"Next month? Oh, right, and now you're going to tell me you're so in love with him, come on, we've known each other for so long that I know exactly that this does not make you happy" Sigfried said, not moving from his place. Hilda stared at him for a second and walked to him, taking his arm.

"We need to get moving, I have to return early today" She said, hooking her slender arm to his and trying to make him follow her, Sigfried hadn't finished yet, but complied. The couple disappeared behind the thick and large wooden door that was the exit from the main part of the castle.

Lord William arrived earlier than expected, and he could spotted in the distance his fiancée with another man going to the main altar, something like escort Hilda was HIS duty, that's why he was this early, William didn't like it and went directly to speak with Royce.

The king greeted him happily and invited him to take a seat, William accepted and thanked a maid for the cup of tea.

"Royce, I'd like to ask you something if you allow me" He said, Royce nodded.

"Who was the man that was escorting Hilda to the altar? I came all this way to do it" William said a little annoyed.

"Oh, you speak about Sigfried, he's my daughter's most reliable guardian, he always goes with her everywhere" He answered, William was not so happy, he thought that Sigfried was DEAD, those weren't good news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilda was praying already in the frozen altar, her guardian just stared at her with a thoughtful look, Hilda peeked at him once in a while, now that he was back, her thoughts were a mess. One side wanted to remain a single princess more than anything, but the other part, the sensible one, knew that she had to do what she had promised and that it would be the best for her country.

Hilda thanked Odin for giving back her guardians and stood up, Sigfried was waiting for her at the top, when she at last got there, he bombarded her with questions.

"Princess, tell me, who is your betrothed? Is he a good man? Will he take good care of you?" Asked Sigfried, the poor girl just rolled her eyes, she knew this was going to happen knowing Sigfried.

"Oh, please, Sigfried, I don't know, I don't know William that much, my father chose him, so I think he must be good, besides it will be a good alliance for our country and..."

"I don't give a damn about 'a good alliance'! I want you to be conform and happy with this, and excuse me but you don't seem overjoyed" He interrupted her, Hilda stared at him with wide eyes, Sigfried had never spoken to her in that way.

"Sigfried! You don't have any right to tell me what to do! Understood!" She said angrily and hastened her steps, Sigfried stayed rooted in the same place for a while, frowning but then he followed his princess begrudgingly.

The two of them arrived almost at the same time, Hilda didn't even looked at him and went straight to the dinning room, where William and her family were waiting for her.

Sigfried went to his chambers and sat near the window. He was perplex, he never thought he could speak to Hilda in that way, he felt what? Mad? Concerned? Jealous? That could not be! He was just her personal guardian and had no right to decide in her life... although, there was something he didn't like about all this, his own feelings to begin with, and this Lord William... Sigfried would have sworn he had heard about him somewhere.

The rest of the afternoon was tedious for Hilda, she didn't want to receive William's attentions, and was somewhat distant, William noticed it and it just angered him much more, he knew it would be hard to get Hilda's love, that it would be a matter of time, but now that Sigfried was in the middle, he knew he was responsible for his fiancée's changing mood.

"Hilda, would you like go out with me on a walk? I'd like to take some fresh air" William suggested, Hilda sighed and nodded, it was not that she was in any way interested, but she needed to be polite at least.

"Wait, William, sorry but I can't let both of you completely alone before you're married, so I'd suggest you to take Sigfried with you" Royce said, to William's dismay and Hilda's relief. Sigfried was called in a second and when he appeared William looked at him in a very cold way, when Sigfried saw him first, he was surprised and then returned back a colder look if it was possible; Hilda and Royce were oblivious of this and in a moment they had departed to the nearby forest.

Hilda was being led by William with her arm hooked is his, and Sigfried was some steps behind, the young warrior was almost at the verge of killing that William bastard for touching his princess, and William was feeling the same way for Sigfried, and was thinking the best way to get rid off of him... permanently.

Both men could melt all the snow around them with the heated way they were glaring at each other while Hilda was recollecting some flowers for Fler. Hilda didn't notice the strange silence in the air, nor did she notice the two men who were going to pounce at each other's throat in any moment soon.

"Ok, I'm finished, sorry, William, but I'd like to go back, I'm a little tired" Hilda said, wishing to run to her bedroom and hide in there for the rest of the evening.

"But, my dear, it's still early, we could walk a little more" William answered.

"Haven't you heard, the princess wants to come back, so let her be" Sigfried told him, in an almost rude way, well it sounded rude to Hilda's ears, but for once she thanked Sigfried's intervention.

"I did not ask you so don't you dare intervene" William retorted, in a very hard voice, Hilda didn't like the way things were developing.

"Gentlemen, please, don't argue for my cause, William, sorry but I do want to go home, I'm tired" Hilda said in a firm voice, Sigfried threw a triumphant look at William, he had won this time. William mumbled something inaudible and nodded. Hilda didn't take his arm because of the flowers she was carrying in her arms.

When they arrived, William said goodbye to Hilda and tried to kiss her lips, but she avoided it and he ended up kissing just her cheek, Sigfried watched this and almost punched William square in the face, but refrained. How he hated that man, if it was within his reach, he would never marry his princess in this life. Sigfried would find a way to get rid of him.

Hilda said goodbye too and entered the castle, followed by her guardian. She went to her sister's chambers and knocked the door.

"Yes?" Fler asked.

"It's me, Hilda, I brought you some flowers" Hilda answered, Fler opened the door and let her in. Hilda gave her the bouquet and sat on the bed, cleaning with the back of her hand the place where William has kissed her, it was an involuntary movement, but she realised it when she had finished erasing any mark.

"Are you ok, sister?" Fler asked, a little worried.

"Uh? Yes, I am, I'm just a little tired that's all. Tell me, where did you go with that poor slave of yours?" Asked Hilda. Fler laughed and sat by her side and started chattering about her and 'the poor slave of hers' also known asHagen.

Sigfried walked from one side to the other like a caged lion, Mime looked at him, worried. Sigfried seemed to be very upset. Alberic peered at him from above the book he was reading.

"Alright, what's the matter? You're making me nervous" Asked Alberic, Sigfried stopped and glared at him.

"The problem is that idiot fiance of hers! I can't stand him! I need to get rid off of him quickly, so if you have any idea tell me" He answered, Mime sighed, he had seen 'the idiot fiance' and didn't like him either, but it was the princess' decision after all.

"Sigfried, you shouldn't intervene, but I agree with you, he IS an idiot" Mime said, trying to cheer him up a little. Sigfried sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs.

Hilda went back to her room, she didn't eat supper, she just wanted to be alone. Her head was a terrible mess. If she couldn't stand a simple kiss on the cheek, how the hell would she bear the wedding night?

Hilda was restless, she laid her head on her soft pillow, closing her eyes for a moment and let her mind and

heart relax. She remember when she was a child, she was happily playing with little Fler and... Sigfried, he was always taking care of her. She remembered the time when she had fallen off from the sled, she had hurt her knee and was crying sat in the cold snow, Sigfried had come running to aid her, he embraced her and made her ride in his back, he took her to the castle were her mother took care of the wound. Sigfried was there when her mother died, he was always there...

Hilda was waken up by her maid, who had brought her a cup of hot milk with honey. Hilda smiled at her.

"You are not yourself lately, my dear, tell old Brigitte what is happening to you" She said tenderly, Hilda put the cup over the night table and brought her hands to her face, hiding it from Brigitte. The old maid embrace her tightly, Hilda couldn't stand it any more and began crying. Brigitte let her take her time.

"I don't want to marry William, I can't stand him touching me" The girl said, still weeping. Brigitte sighed.

"You can't marry someone you don't love, my child" She said, cuddling the sobbing girl in her arms. Hilda nodded.

"I don't know why, but since he came back... I can't stop thinking about him, what's up with me?" Asked Hilda. Brigitte smile, knowing the answer.

"That's something you have to find by yourself, Hilda, I can't help you" She said, Hilda sat and dried up her tears.

"Not fair, I don't know what to do" Hilda said, pouting.

"I suggest you begin with what you feel in your heart when Sigfried is near you, you know how you feel with William, but are you certain about the things Sigfried makes you feel?"

Hilda thought it for a moment, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. If Sigfried kissed her hand, she didn't want to wipe it, she even wanted him to do it again, but she really didn't like when William touched her in any way... But if it was her guardian…

Hilda opened her eyed and blushed, she realised how much she liked him, but she didn't know if he felt the same way. She needed to know. Brigitte smiled at her and kissed her head with a goodnight, Hilda smiled at her too and embrace her.

"Good night and thank you, Brigitte" Hilda said, the woman nodded and got out from her room.


	4. Chapter 04

Carmen: De nada , tengo intensiones de poner uno por semana, pero eso depende del humor de la , es muy difícil entrar ultimamente -, realmente me cansa. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: No vueles muy alto que te vas a dar contra el techo A ver, cuando he abandonado un fic hasta ahora, uhu? Nunca que yo sepa, este me lleva más tiempo porque lo tengo que escribir en inglés, para colmo estaba un poco trabada, pero siempre me pasa hasta que se me ocurre como seguir. Gracias por tu review!

Chapter 04

Hilda woke up earlier than usual, she had a plan, but first she needed to speak about it with Brigitte. The old maid was in the kitchen and was really surprised to see Hilda in there that early.

"Good morning, Brigitte, can we talk?" Asked Hilda, Brigitte nodded and the two of them walked to the backyard, near the fountain. Brigitte sat in the border and was ready to listen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that morning, Hilda was strangely happy and smiling, a thing that disconcerted both Fler and Royce. After the breakfast, Hilda went to search for her guardian, she wanted to go riding. Sigfried was in the library when Hilda found him.

"Good morning, Sigfried, I was looking for you, I want to go riding and I want you to escort me" Hilda said, Sigfried nodded and followed her outside.

The couple went out from the castle walls, Hilda was riding her white horse, while Sigfried was riding a black one. They went far away from the town and into the deep frozen forest. Sigfried thought that Hilda was acting weird this morning, she smiled at him, chattering about this and that, nothing important.

They arrived to a clearing, where there was a little lake, Hilda dismounted and took her horse near the water, Sigfried imitated her and caressed his horse's neck.

"Tell me something, Sigfried, you don't like William at all, do you?" She asked. Sigfried stopped caressing the horse.

"Why do you ask it, princess? He's your fiance, I don't have any say about it" He said, rather annoyed. Hilda snickered, he was acting like that again.

"What would you say if I told you that for me it's important what you think" She said calmly, Sigfried thought it for a while and sighed.

"May I tell you whatever I think about it?" He asked, Hilda nodded.

"Well... I think he is a big jerk! He doesn't deserve you, he won't be a good king or husband, he even doesn't know anything about how to manage this kingdom or about the needs of the people that live in here! Besides I can see that you don't love him" He said, he felt better after telling all his thoughts. Hilda walked to him, Sigfried was stiff, he feared that he had said too much, but she just stood in front of him and rested her forehead against his chest.

"You are right... but I don't know how I can call off the engagement" She said, sighing. He was shocked, she had never behaved like that, Sigfried wanted to embrace her tightly, but didn't dare, fearing rejection. But Hilda was the one taking things in her hands. She put her arms around his waist and held him tightly, Sigfried sighed and gave up, returning the embrace, resting his cheek over her head.

Hilda smiled and rubbed her cheek against his chest, she was very comfortable in that position, she loved his scent. Sigfried was very comfortable too, he wanted to hold her forever and never let her go, least that another man touched HIS princess.

They stayed that way for a while, then Sigfried let her go and took her hand, Hilda smiled and walked by his side.

"You know, I can make his life miserable if you let me, or he can have an unfortunate accident or..." He said, thinking about how he could make that jerk disappear.

Hilda laughed and shook her head, Sigfried was impossible. But she liked it when he thought the best way to resolve her problems, though William having an accident wasn't the best way to get rid off of him... at least it was not the correct one.

"Sigfried! We can't harm him, so don't. I need to talk to my father, maybe he will understand and he will let me handle this problem" She said, Sigfried shook his head, he knew the king very well, he would be furious if he knew.

"Don't tell him anything yet, let's search for something that can be an excuse to call it off, something the jerk has done wrong in his life, I've got Mime and Alberic working on that, don't worry" He said, helping her mounting. Hilda gaped at him, so he already was planning something like that.

"And you wouldn't be telling me about this till you had found out something, would you?" She said, Sigfried smirked and mounted his own horse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you found anything, Alberic?" Asked Cid, who had joined to the research, his brother, Bud, was away near William's castle, maybe he could find something suspicious, Mime was with him too.

"Nope, nothing, in this book about the noble families in the country, there's nothing wrong about them" Said the red haired warrior, who was at that moment very bored.

Sigfried got in a moment later, he greeted them and sat in one of the chairs. Cid and Alberic sat near him too.

"Hey, I've been with princess Hilda, and she told me that she really didn't want to marry him, so now we have her permission to find something bad about the jerk" Sigfried said, smiling, the other two guys smiled too, that were good news.

"Did you find anything?" Sigfried asked.

"Sorry, but we didn't, the guy's family is perfect" Was the answer of Alberic, Cid nodded. Sigfried sighed, they hadn't too much time, the wedding was going to be held in less than a month.

Mime and Bud were hidden inside William's castle. They stole some uniforms of servants and tried to get near the library, maybe there were some interesting book inside.

"Hey, Bud, there's nobody near, let's get in" Mime whispered, Bud nodded and both men slipped inside the library, while Bud was watching that nobody came, Mime was researching in some books without much luck.

Mime approached the big old desk in one of the corners of room, and sat a moment in the chair. He had gathered some books and was going to take a look at them when he suddenly saw a suspicious looking folder, it was inside of one of the three cases, it seemed that the owner had tried to hide it quickly, because he hadn't locked it up properly.

Mime took it off and began to read it, the more he read the more he got surprised and worried. Bud saw the strange reaction of his partner and frowned. Someone was coming that way and Bud quickly alerted Mime, he put the folder in its place again and joined Bud, the guys hid behind one of the enormous bookshelf.

"You think you'll be able to hide it from Hilda? I think she's no stupid, you know" Said a man, William, laughed, he needed to marry the princess, the power of her family and their wealth.

"Ja! Nobody knows about it, my finances are all invested in this business, so if it goes wrong, I will have my wife's wealth and status to back me up" William said, very confident of himself, his brother laughed, William was very smart, he would have wealth and power plus a beautiful wife.

Mime and Bud were shocked, and them they smirked, that's what they needed to get that bastard out of the way... if and when they could get out of there, of course. William took his cape and then turned to get out. Mime needed to take some proof, but without giving them away. Bud urged him to come with him, they really needed to get out NOW.

Mime sighed, the documents were the key to destroy the engagement, but it wasn't possible to take them and just run. Bud took his companion's arm and dragged him out of the library.

"We'll tell this to Sigfried and princess Hilda, they will know what we can do, but now we MUST leave" Bud said, Mime nodded and both fled.

Mime and Bud arrived to their castle at dawn, immediately they went in search of Sigfried, who was with the other two warriors in one of the rest rooms designated to them.

"Sigfried! We've found something!" Mime said cheerfully, Bud nodded. Sigfried smiled and approached them.

"Tell me all about it" He said.

"He needs our princess to back up all his businesses or he might lose everything, but the documents are something we couldn't take with us, but advise our king and princess to ask about all of this" Bud told them. All of them looked at each other and smiled very pleased with the news.

"I'll tell princess Hilda right now, don't worry, she won't marry him in any way, I promise" Sigfried said and left the room.

Hilda was with Fler in that moment, her sister was showing some earrings she had brought today, Hilda smiled and took them.

"They're beautiful, Fler, I need to get a pair for me, I don't have too many" She said, Fler smiled and ran to take something out of her jewel box, it was a little box, covered with blue velvet. Fler gave it to Hilda, who was intrigued, she opened it and saw a pair of silver earrings with a blue sapphire in the middle, they were shaped a tear like form and were more beautiful than the others.

"Oh, Fler, these are really impressive"

"They're for you, my wedding gift"

Hilda gaped and shook her head, Fler didn't know she didn't want to marry William yet, she should tell her sister about it, Hilda sighed and close the little box, Fler frowned, Hilda was hiding something.

"Tell me, Hilda, Is there anything that's bothering you?" She asked her, Hilda wasn't even looking at her eyes, but when she did, she was very serious.

"Fler... I don't want to marry William, and I don't know how to tell father about it" She confessed, Fler was shocked, this was not Hilda's way to do things, she was promised to William and father was happy about this.

"But, sis, father will be furious if you call it off!" She answered, Hilda nodded, she knew her father very well.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to find a good excuse, Sigfried doesn't like him either, so he's looking for something to cancelled this marriage"

"It won't be easy, but if you think you can't love him... I'll support your decision" Fler said, Hilda smiled brightly at her and both sisters held each other.

In that moment someone knocked the door, Hilda went to open it and was surprised to find him standing there...

Sorry, cleaffy but I'll post the next asap.


	5. Chapter 05

Harumi: Tu opinión vale tanto como las del que más lee fics, yo la aprecio mucho, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, lo escribí en inglés porque necesitaba ejercitarlo un poco y para que una amiga que no habla castellano pudiera leerlo también. No creo que lo pase al español por ahora, ya que ni siquiera lo he terminado en inglés, quizás en un futuro lo haga, pero eso es muuuuuy lejano. Yo también adoro esta pareja, y no he encontrado ni UN fic de ellos. Si sabes de alguno, please mandame la url de donde pueda bajarlos. Gracias por tu review!

**_Chapter 05_**

"William! What are you doing here?" She asked, very surprised, he smiled and took her hand to kiss it. Hilda bore it but wanted to clean her hand as soon as possible, Fler felt the uneasiness of her elder sister and went to the rescue.

"Sir William, what a surprise, we didn't expect you tonight" Fler said, offering her hand to receive the same respect, William kissed her hand too and smiled to his future sister in law.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, 'cause I wanted to invite all of you to dinner at my castle this time" He said very politely, both girls stared at each other and gracefully accepted, but Hilda wasn't too pleased at all.

Both girls went downstairs with William, their father was waiting for them and greeted his future son in law, Sigfried and Mime were watching the scene, they needed to talk to Hilda, so Sigfried decided to take matters in his hands.

Hilda saw his guardian approaching, she knew that both men didn't like each other, so she excuse herself for a minute and intercepted Sigfried half way.

"Princess, I need to tell you what I have found about him" He said, glaring at William once in a while, William was about to go and take his fiancée away from Sigfried, but didn't dare because of the king was talking to him right now.

"I can't talk with you right now, we're going to have dinner at William's castle tonight" She said, a little concerned. Sigfried nodded and was thoughtful for a while before answering.

"That's the perfect moment to try to dissolve the engagement, Mime and Bud went to his castle today and found he has some businesses that made William invest too much, and now he is running out of money to go on, that's why he wants to marry you, you could make him show all of you the proof" Sigfried said, Hilda was surprised, she wouldn't have dreamt of finding something wrong about him, but she smiled and thanked Sigfried.

Sigfried smiled and nodded, Mime was with him in a moment and greeted Hilda too, she smiled to him and went back where her father, William and Fler were waiting.

"Is anything wrong, my dear?" Royce asked.

"No, father, it's all right, let's go" She said very calmly, then took William's arm, but not before taking a look at Sigfried, who smiled in return.

When they arrived, some servants came in a rush to take their coats and capes, in the case of the men, then they were led to the dinning room, which was beautifully arranged for the occasion.

William helped Hilda to sit at his side, while Royce did the same with Fler, Hilda was acting polite with William but no more than that, Fler was her cheery self like always, but this time didn't speak about the future marriage between her sister and William, a thing that felt strange for Royce. The food was delicious and they ate in peace.

Hilda wanted to talk to her father alone when they still were in the castle, she had decided to tell his father that she didn't want the marriage. So, when they served the dessert, Hilda excused herself for a moment and touched Royce's shoulder, he understood and excused himself too.

Hilda took her father to the garden and when she was sure they were completely alone, she made him sit on a

bench.

"Dad, I wanted to talk about William since I thought it better, I hope you won't interrupt me and let me finish before you get angry, ok?" She said, very serious, Royce nodded, a little puzzled about his daughter's request. Hilda took a breath before starting.

"Well, first of all... I tried, father, but I couldn't find myself attracted to William, I can't stand him touching my hand or even less kissing it, I don't feel comfortable when we're alone, plus I don't want to be alone with him, so I decided that I couldn't spend the rest of my life with a man I don't love. I don't want to marry him, so please, let me call the engagement off" She said, in a very convincing way. Royce was shocked, Hilda wasn't like that, she respected the things she promised always.

"Hilda, you can't do this to me or our kingdom, have you ever thought the way all the people will see us? They won't trust our word anymore!" He said, standing up, Hilda sighed, she knew her father was going to say something like that.

"And have you ever thought about MY happiness? I think not. For your information I found that William is not the best person to be the king, he's too greedy, he only wants to marry me because he needs my status and wealth, he has some businesses going on that requested all his fortune, and what would happen if anything went wrong? Well, he would have ME!" Hilda said, very angry. Royce was frowning, he didn't know about it, but Hilda was a very responsible person, that's why she would be an excellent queen someday.

"All, right, all right, I'm sorry, you are right, I thought you were happy, I didn't want you to be sad anymore, so if this doesn't make you happy, I'll talk with William and I'll ask him for some explanations" He said, smiling, Hilda smiled brightly and jumped to embrace him. He embraced her too and then both went back to the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilda and Royce got in the main hall again, she was smiling at her father, she knew now how much he really loved her and Fler, Royce gave back the smile and then went very serious, both approached William, he was talking with his brother Philip, both men acknowledged them with courtesy.

"William, can we talk in private?" Royce asked, the young man was surprised at first and looked for a second at Hilda, she stared at him too, but her eyes were like ice, it made him a little nervous.

"Of course, please, follow me" He said, Royce nodded and gave Hilda's hand a pat, then he left. Fler got near her sister and was asking with a look what the hell was happening.

Hilda excuse herself to Philip and took Fler to the garden, it was the safer place to talk. Both girls walked for a while in silence, then sat down on the grass.

"Ok, what's happening? Father had a strange look in his eyes...What did you tell him?"

"Well... He let me call off the engagement and I'm still in one piece!" Hilda said overjoyed. Fler laughed and embraced her tightly.

"I'm soooo happy for you! That's very good news, I can't wait to tell Hagen and Sigfried! You know, I didn't like him at all, andHagenthinks he is an idiot too"

"Sigfried thinks he's a jerk . You should heard the way he expresses himself, is so funny!" Hilda said laughing, Fler nodded, she almost could see Sigfried trying to freeze William and then Hagen frying him.

Philip, who had followed the girls, was shocked, his brother's plan was going to be so very spoiled, those weren't good news, their wealth and position would be ruined, the king would have to have an excellent excuse to call off the engagement... What did he know?

He chose to retired before the princesses discovered him and came back to the palace, and went straight to his brother's bedroom, he would wait there for the surely bad news.

Royce and William went to the library, William invited Royce to take a sit, he himself sat down behind his desk.

"Well, what's that so important you needed to talk about"

Royce stared at him thoughtfully, making him even more nervous. "I was told that your interest in my daughter is not only for 'love', if not just purely political interests. I got informed about some 'businesses' you've got, but it wouldn't worry me if those wouldn't have required ALL your wealth, I cannot let my daughter be just used as a financial back up for you, if you are that greedy, you couldn't be a good king. Besides, Hilda confessed me she can't love you either, so, you won't marry her any time soon. You really disappointed me"

William was livid, it couldn't be, how the hell the king knew about his businesses! He needed to restore the king's trust again and fast.

"Can I defend myself of all this accusations, please? First, I do love your daughter, second, this businesses didn't take all my wealth, your majesty, I don't know who told you that, but he's wrong, you can't call off the engagement now, we're three weeks away from it!" William said, trying to convince the king.

"If you're not lying to me, then show me the documents about those businesses, if it is all right, then I will apologise for not trusting in you... but you won't marry my daughter anyway, she doesn't want to, I won't force her in any way"

William now was paler, but extracted the documents out of the case and gave them to Royce, he took them and started reading them, the amount of money was considerable, but it didn't seem to have taken all of William's wealth. But the king didn't know that the rest had been spent long ago and it was a way to gain all back.

"Alright, sorry for not trusting you at all, but my decision is the same, I'm sorry, but your heart will have to search for another girl" With that said, Royce gave back the documents and retired. William was shocked, this couldn't be happening, he was so close to be a prince! This must be someone's doings... and Sigfried was the one the man was thinking right now, and his fury was at the verge of blowing off in any moment soon.

Royce went in search of his daughters and then the three of them departed from William's place. Hilda wanted to know what had happened, but decided to wait till they were at home.

Late that night, Hilda was in her bed, her father had told them all about his conversation with William, and Hilda was so very pleased with the result. She didn't have to marry him now and she felt a great relief in her chest. But now, she needed to make Sigfried confessed his feelings for her, if he had any, and that would be the most difficult part of her plan from now on...


	6. Chapter 06

Carmen: me alegro que te haya gustado, sabes, no estaba muy convencida de ese capítulo, por lo menos le agregué trecientas cosas hasta que me quedó más o menos aceptable -. Te mandaré un correo. Gracias por tu review!  
Harumi: En serio? Me lo podrías mandar, pleaseee? Mi correo es: Te lo agradecería mucho ya que no tengo ni uno - Actualizaré una vez por semana. Gracias pot tu review!

**_Chapter 06_**

The next morning, Hilda woke up earlier than normal, she wanted to go and tell Sigfried the good news, Brigitte knocked the door of her bedroom slightly, and Hilda opened it quickly.

"Good morning, child, how was you night?" Said the old maiden, Hilda smiled brightly and let her in.

"Wonderful, father let me break up the engagement, actually, he personally went to speak with lord William, I'm so happy to be free again!" She said cheerfully, Brigitte smiled warmly at her and embraced Hilda tightly.

"Oh, my lady, I'm so happy for you, now you can go for Sigfried... but don't let him know your feelings before you know what he feels first" Advised Brigitte, Hilda nodded, at least she knew it was possible to make him jealous, that could be a good way to begin with.

"Well, I better hurry or Fler won't let me eat anything before I go to pray, she wants me to accompany her to town today" Hilda said, Brigitte quickly went to the bathroom to prepare the bathtub for the princess.

Later, Hilda almost ran to the dinning room, but she clashed against a strong chest that happened to be Sigfried's. Hilda almost made them both fall to the floor, but the young man managed to keep the balance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..." Hilda apologised, she still didn't know who was the person she had run over.

"Don't worry, princess, I'm alright, and you?" He said, Hilda was surprised to hear Sigfried's voice, and smiled brightly at him, what a good luck she had had.

"I'm ok, sorry, I hadn't seen you coming this way, I'm late for breakfast, that's why I was running" She said, still in his arms, neither of them seemed to want to separate yet. Sigfried sighed and let her free, Hilda had forgotten the breakfast by now.

"I was going to see you, princess, you and your family came back earlier last night, what happened?" He asked, very curious. Hilda hooked her arm in his and guided him to the dinning room again.

"My father called the marriage off, you were right about the businesses he had, but according to what my father could read, William didn't invested all his wealth at all, but a great amount, the worst is that he didn't tell father anything of this, I told dad that I didn't love him though I tried to accept it, and now I'm free again to choose the right man for me, one I can truly love" She explained, Sigfried smiled softly, he had won over that jerk's ambitions after all and saved Hilda from an inconvenient marriage with a man who would never make her happy.

"I have to thank you, Sigfried, if it wasn't for you, I couldn't have found the strength to oppose everyone" She said, Sigfried put his hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After going to pray, Hilda was taken by Fler, her young sister wanted a pair of new shoes, but she wanted Hilda's opinion first, so Hilda took Sigfried and Hagen with her and Fler. It was a perfect opportunity to watch Sigfried's reactions with her from now on.

"Hilda! Look! That place seems to have pretty shoes, let's go there first!" Said the blond girl, Hilda snickered and looked in the direction of her guardian, who was rather distracted lately. People who recognized them got near, the notice of Hilda's cancelled marriage had spread like a gunpowder's track.

"Princess Hilda, what a nice surprise to see you in town" Said a young woman, Hilda smiled to her a greeted the rest of the people too. Sigfried was on guard in a second, although he knew the people loved Hilda.

A young man also got near, he seemed to be a lord, so when Hilda noticed him, greeted the man too.

"Good morning, your highness, you seem to be even more beautiful since the last time I have seen you, the ball, you remember?" Said the lord, taking Hilda's hand and kissing it, she smiled at him and nodded, Sigfried seemed calmer, but that was far from being true. His eyes were getting darker, and Hilda noticed it.

"Of course, lord Derek, it is nice to see you again" She said in the sweetest way, the young man took the opportunity to ask about the rumours.

"Is it true that the marriage between you and lord William was cancelled?"

"Yes, my father found him not suitable to be the next king" Hilda asked, lord Derek offered his arm to her and she gracefully accepted, and now Sigfried was REALLY getting angry. The hell if he would let another lord take Hilda again. Hilda glanced at him and smirked, that was the kind of reaction she was waiting for.

Fler spotted Hilda accompanied by a young man and frown. What was Hilda doing with that man now? Fler didn't get it until she saw Sigfried's cold expression, and then it hit her... her sister was doing it on purpose!

Lord Derek decided to accompany the ladies the rest of the time they were in town, to Sigfried's dismay. Hilda and Fler, who decided to follow her sister's game, were very sweet and attentive with the man,Hagenwas in Sigfried's band and didn't like the way Fler was flirting too. But the worse was that Hilda invited him to dinner in palace, and Derek accepted delighted.

Fler bought a pair of red shoes, very pretty ones, and during this, Sigfried took his chance and cornered Hilda behind one of the showcases.

"Sigfried! What's your problem?" Hilda said, a little mad, Sigfried took a glance at the others and then frowned to his princess.

"What is MY problem? What's yours? You've just escaped a bothersome engagement and you're flirting with that lord so soon!" He said, angry, Hilda frowned at him too and nailed him with a finger against his chest.

"I can do whatever I want, I really want to find a man I can love and I expected your help not your critics!" She said, and turned to go back to where her sister was waiting. He saw her back retreating and cursed in lower voice, then he followed the others out of the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the castle, Royce received them warmly, he was glad to see lord Derek too, he knew the young man since he was a child.

"Derek, It's so nice to see you again, will you accompany us for dinner?" Asked Royce, Derek said that princess Hilda had invited him first and he had accepted already. The king smiled to his elder daughter in approval, Hilda inclined her head to her father and excused herself for a while, Fler did the same and followed Hilda to her chambers. Sigfried greeted the king and disappeared withHagenat his heels.

Hilda hadn't finished entering her own room that Fler started with the questions.

"Hilda, what are you planning, uh? It's not like you to flirt in that way, I don't think you want lord Derek to get it wrong, do you?" She asked, Hilda smiled at her little sister and jumped onto her bed, sprawling her slender body and stretching like a cat. Fler smiled too and did the same.

"Well, you're right, I'm doing it on purpose, it's not Derek I'm interested in" She said, closing her eyes, Fler turned around to be over her belly and see her sister's face.

"It's Sigfried, right? You want to make him jealous, and I think you have succeeded" She said snickering, Hilda stared at her and snickered too.

"You think that? I hope so, he was really mad at me, he accused me of being , um, kind of too flirty with another men, and I told him that I could do whatever I wanted, I think he didn't like that" Hilda said, staring at the roof. Fler nodded,Hagenwas mad too, she felt it all the way home, and smiled remembering the way both men wanted to freeze poor Derek... this could be very funny.

After a while, Fler and Hilda went down stairs to reunite with their father and his guest, Derek escorted both ladies to the table, and helped them to sit down too, then he sat too beside Hilda.

Dinner went right, after taking a light dessert, lord Derek and the king retired to the library to talk about the things men were interested, so Hilda and Fler decided to go to sleep after biding goodnight to them.

"Fler, I'll go later to my bedroom, I want to take a walk in the garden" Hilda said, Fler nodded yawning and went straight to her room. Hilda smiled to her and turned to the doors the led to the garden.

The sky was clear and there were just a soft breeze, Hilda took a breath and start walking without any direction in special, she got near a big old tree, when she was a child she used to play under its shade. She sat down at its base and kept staring at the sky.

Sigfried wasn't asleep, in fact he couldn't close an eye in all the time he tried. So, he decided to go and walk for a while, he was too upset and the cause was his princess, and that was something he couldn't understand, she was right, he should support her not criticize her... but the idea of her marrying another man just got the worst of him, just imaging another touching her delicate skin or kissing her soft lips made his blood boil. He sighed deeply, and jumped from his window until he got to the garden.

Hilda had closed her eyes, a soft smiled in her lips, anyone could have sworn she was the image of innocence and sweetness. Hilda didn't heard the soft steps that were approaching to her...


	7. Chapter 07

Misao CG: ¿Soy mala no? Pero bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, ya queda poco, un par de caps más y se termina. Y no te vayas a quedar sin uñas ¿eh?. Gracias por tu review!

Carmen: Y sí, la vida es injusta Gracias por tu review!

Harumi: No importa, pero gracias, eso sí, me podrías decir el nombre del fic y de la autora please? Gracias por tu review!

**Chapter 07**

A man with a thick black cape and a hood over his face saw the perfect opportunity, he had followed Hilda all the way from town, he wanted to catch her alone, like now, she felt so safe inside her own castle... but she was so very wrong.

The stranger smiled wickedly at her and slowly got nearer, he got a hold of her tapping her mouth with one of his hands and with the other he put a knife against her neck, Hilda woke up and tried to free herself from the man.

"Don't make a sound or I'll have to hurt you, princess" He said, enjoying greatly having her soft and tempting body against his. He grinned and started to drag her to who knew where, but the man wasn't alone, another one was waiting for him, two guards laid like dead on the floor, and Hilda enlarged her eyes with fear. She needed to escape fast and get Sigfried.

The other man tied her hands and then took a piece of rag, she thought it would be for her mouth.

"You scream and I'll have to sever your beautiful neck, no one said you had to be alive" Said her captor threatening her, Hilda nodded and let the other fasten the rag over her mouth. Then, they put her on a wagon with a lot of straw that covered her entirely. Then it started moving slowly. Hilda was so frightened that she forgot even to cry, the only thought in her mind was to escape before those men killed her or worse...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what it seemed an eternity for Hilda, the wagon stopped, she was uncovered and taken out of the thing. The man who did this wasn't her captor but his accomplice, he loaded her over his shoulder and put her on to the grass, there she could see that there were three other men, who were staring at her with lust, but the one with the cape seemed to be the leader, so the rest just leered at her.

"I'll take that rag from your mouth, we're too far from the palace for you to be heard" He said, and let her mouth free. Hilda glared at him, but she needed to know for who he worked.

"Why am I here? Who's your boss?" She said, trying to sound calm, the man smirked and stared at her.

"I don't have to answer you if I don't want to... but I don't care a damn about the man who contracted me, he paid me half of the money already. I think his name is William Gallagher; he is stupid and greedy enough to kidnapped the princess, I heard you broke up with him... in my opinion a really good decision" He said, the rest of the men laughed at the comment, but Hilda remained serious.

"I could pay all of you twice the price that William is giving you if you take me back, then I'll arrest that traitor" She tried to negotiate.

"Sorry, but you could arrest us besides of him, I'm not that stupid" He answered, getting up, Hilda was left alone with the other men, one of them got near her and caress her face, Hilda tried her best to withdraw his cheek from his contact.

"So, the princess can't stand a commoner like me touching her, uh?" He said, and unsheathed a dagger, Hilda was terrified. The man grinned horribly and began cutting her dress from neck to waist.

"No, stop it!" She shouted, but he went on, striping her, until her white skin was exposed, thanks god her breasts were still covered, but she didn't know for how long.

"Where are you, Sigfried..." She whispered softly, while tears of fear and despair were running through her cheeks.

Suddenly, a really strong wind started blowing, it was more freezing than usual and the man who was striping Hilda seemed to have been stricken by a sword, an invisible one, Hilda recognised Sigfried's energy and her face showed such relief that the bandits ran away as fast as they could, 'cause his comrade was now dead on the floor. A figure with a black armour stepped into the clearing. He took a look at Hilda and smiled, then got quickly near her.

"Sigfried!" She said, he kneeled and untied her, Hilda, now free, put her arms around his neck in a second, Sigfried did the same and took her in his arms, bridal style.

"Are you alright, did they hurt you?" he asked concerned, she shook her head and started crying, Sigfried just held her tightly, caressing her cheek, and then went to where he had his horse tied. He put Hilda over it and then he himself mounted.

"I'll get the rest of them later, I want you safe in the palace first" He said, trying not to be distracted by her exposed white skin, Hilda nodded, she was so happy he got in time... like always.

When they arrived to the palace, Royce had sent a party to find Hilda, but when he saw Sigfried coming back with her, his face illuminated with happiness. Sigfried put Hilda down and she ran to embrace her father, Fler ran to her too, and she was the next to embrace her.

Sigfried, with Hagen and Cid, went back to the forest for the rest of the bandits while Alberic and Mime were guarding the royal family.

"Oh, my dear! Are you alright? Look at what they have done to your dress, Did they touch you?" Asked Brigitte worredly, Hilda shook her head and tried to calm her down.

"I'm alright thanks to Sigfried that found me in time, I don't know what could have happened if he hadn't been there. Please, Brigitte, could you prepare me a bath, I really need one" She said, the old maid nodded and went to do it. Hilda sighed, she went to the large window and looked through it, Sigfried was somewhere in searching of that criminals... but she wanted him to be at home so much now.

Already in the bathtub, her maid took a sit by her side, she had some questions for Hilda.

"Tell me, child, you've been using lord Derek to make Sigfried jealous, haven't you?" She asked, Hilda arched a brow at Brigitte and sighed.

"Yes, and I know he always worry for me but... still I don't know if he had that kind of feelings for me, I'm starting to think that it is not possible" She said, folding her knees against her breasts and leaning her chin over them. Brigitte sighed, Hilda really loved him, though she would be heartbroken if he didn't return her feelings too. That was quite a problem.

Hilda got up and let her maid dress her, when she finished she retired for the night and Hilda went straight to bed, not wanting to think anymore about anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Sigfried and the others came back with the rest of the bandits, except for their leader, who had escaped first. Sigfried dismounted and gave the reins to one of the guys from the stable.

"Do you think he went back to his boss?" Asked Cid, Sigfried nodded and frowned, he wouldn't feel safe knowing that bastard was free.

"Yes, maybe the princess can tell us something, I'll go check on her now" He said, but first he took his armour off and went to the main kitchen to gather something to eat, he was really hungry. There he was intercepted by Brigitte.

"Good morning, my boy, nice to see you're back, how was your hunting?" She asked warmly, she knew Sigfried since he was a child.

"Morning, Brigitte, it went good, but the leader get away with it, but not for long, I swear. By the way, I´m starving! Do you have anything that I could it?" He said, showing his best big puppy eyes, she laughed at his antics and nodded.

Sigfried smiled and followed her, Brigitte made him sit and brought some toast and marmalade with a big cup of black coffee. He thanked her and started eating.

"My, you were really hungry, my poor boy. Tell me something, dear, I noticed that lately you were acting kindda strange, concerning princess Hilda, you shouldn't try to chase away all the men who get near her. It's not your job, I don't think she would appreciate that manner of behaving" She told him, Sigfried stopped chewing his toast and sighed, he knew Brigitte was right.

"I know but... I can't help it and I don't know why, I just feel like... killing any man who tries to court the princess. I don't want her to be mad at me" He said, his voice sounded so depressed that Brigitte took pity on him and patted his hand.

"Maybe you should tell this to her, I think she will understand" She said.

"Not in a thousand years! That will sound to her like I...I..."

"Like you are in love with her?" She finished and stood up, disappearing from the kitchen. Sigfried took his cup of coffee, a thoughtful look in his ice blue eyes. Maybe Brigitte was right... but for him, Hilda for forbidden... He was not a lord from a noble family like Alberic, Cid or Fenril, he and Hagen were commoners who had been chosen to be guardians of their princesses. But how was he going to make his heart understand that?

In the afternoon, Hilda was looking through her window, then she went to her balcony and took a look at the horizon. She had to stay inside the palace and always with protection; her father didn't even want her to go to the gardens, where she had been kidnapped. Hilda sighed, she hadn't seen Sigfried in all the morning, she told Mime and Alberic what she knew. The king was furious when he was informed that William had been the head of all this, as far as she knew, William had been arrested by now.

Hilda rubbed her arms with her hands and got inside, she then went out of her chambers and straight to the library, where a big fire was burning in the fireplace. She got near its heat, but she failed to notice that Sigfried was behind her.

"You shouldn't be alone, princess" He said softly, Hilda skipped a bit but then she smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, I don't think I'm alone now" She answered, he smiled and nodded.

Sigfried kept staring at her beautiful blue violet eyes, she did the same, but neither of them noticed Brigitte closing the doors until they heard a 'clak' and turned to the source of the sound. Hilda smirked, she knew very well what her maid was trying to do, but it would be pretty hard.


	8. Chapter 08

Harumi: Je, je, ya, no te impacientes, este es el anteúltimo cap, espero que te guste y gracias por la referencia del otro fic

Misao CG: ¿Así que te gusta Cyd? Je je Bueno, espero que te guste el cap. Gracias por tu review!

Vesta: Yeah, they're my fav. indeed. Oh, I love Mime too! He's my favourite, then Sigfried

But sorry, no story in mind about him by now - Thanks for your review!

Tessa: He will, no doubt about it glares at poor Sigfried who runs and hides behind Hilda It's preatty hard writting in english, but I needed to practice a little. Hope you can read my other fics, if you catch something, you can always tell me what you think in english Thanks for your review!

Kikyo-Kayraa: I'm glad you liked the story so far No problem if you can't speak spanish, I can still understand english. Thanks for your review!

**Chapter 08**

Sigfried kept watching at the closed door with a sceptical look, they were locked up together...alone.

Hilda shook her head softly, and sat on the carpet that was really comfortable, plus it was near the fireplace.

"Will you remain standing there or you want to sit here with me?" She asked him, Sigfried was like an ice statue, he had his eyes stuck in the doors still, but when he heard her voice he turned his head to his princess and smiled, scratching his head, it was clear he was very nervous.

"B-but we should try to make someone unlocked the door" He said, still rooted in the same place, Hilda sighed, Sigfried wouldn't make it easy.

"We can see that later, now we need to talk, now sit" She said, in a commanding voice, that seemed the only way to make him move. Sigfried did what he was ordered, but he tried not to be too close to her, her proximity was affecting him in strange ways.

"What do we need to talk about" He asked, knowing the answer all along.

"First, I wanted to know what you think about lord Derek" Sigfried looked at her surprised, and then he sighed.

"I don't know, I didn't have the opportunity to know him very well... but it's obvious he was courting you" He answered, the last part remarkably harsh. Hilda hid a smile and went on.

"Second, Why is that you always get angry when a man gets near me with that intention? You know, it's not your job scaring my suitors" She said, very serious. Sigfried now was cornered, he didn't know how to answer her question without giving his feelings away.

"I know it's not my job... but I don't want you to be hurt by any man. That's all" Hilda got near him... too close for Sigfried's nerves. She took his face with her hands, in that way he had to look at her in the eye.

"Sigfried, I really would like to find someone, you know? Please, if you have some problem with me, I want you to tell me right now" She said, he took her hands out from his face and held them over his chest.

"I don't think is a problem, really, but I..." He at last was trying to confessed what he felt, but someone knocked the door in that precise moment.

"Hilda, are you in there? Why did you locked the door?" Asked Royce, knocking with more strengh. Hilda cursed her father for his accuracy to interrupt her. Sigfried let her hands free in a second and got up, helping her too. Hilda went to the door and tried to make her father stop.

"Dad! I don't have the key! Someone thought there wasn't anyone inside and locked it up. Go look for the housekeeper for the key!" She said, her father disappeared in a second, but he had ruined all of hers and Brigitte's efforts

"Um, I think someone did it on purpose, maybe someone who was trying to play a joke on us" He said, approaching to Hilda, she sighed and turned to him.

"What was that you were going to tell me?" She asked with most innocent tone. But destiny was in Sigfried's side today, and before he could say nothing, the housekeeper opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilda was at her bedroom again, she had the most bored face in the world, plus, she was angry with her father, she wanted so much forgfried to tell her he was in love with her, not those stupid excuses he had said before.

Brigitte entered the room and spotted Hilda in the balcony, her expression said it all.

"I guess it didn't work, did it?" Said the old maid, Hilda turned her head at her and sighed dramatically.

"It's not fair! He was going to tell me something important and father has to be knocking at that precise time! I feel so frustrated!" She said, walking from one side to the other of the room, like a caged wild animal. Brigitte shook her head, this would prove to be hard.

"Try to go with him alone to the altar today, not to pray of course" She said to Hilda, the girl stopped her frantic walking and nodded, that was maybe a more sensible idea.

Later in the evening, Hilda almost dragged the poor Sigfried to the stable, where two horses were prepared.

"Where are we going now, princess?" He asked, tired. She just took the reins of her horse and he did the same with his. Then he helped her mounting and did the same. Hilda spurred her horse and ran really fast, Sigfried tried to catch on her, but it was pretty hard. She stopped near the altar and dismounted, to Sigfried's relief. He was there in a moment too.

"Princess? Are you mad with me or anything?" She turned her head and stared at him, but then she kept gazing at the horizon. She was not going to speak. Sigfried frowned, she had never behaved like that with him before, and that worried him.

"Princess! Come on, what's going on?" He asked again, with no answer. He was getting angry too and approached her enough to grab her shoulder, making her face him.

"Hilda! Stop ignoring me for Odin's sake!" He shouted, now she was frowning, but then sighed.

"Will you tell me what is happening to you with me now?" She asked him calmly, he took off his hand from her shoulder and stared at her too.

"I know I will be punished for this but I give a damn!" He said and took her face with his two hands and kissed her lips with all the passion he had inside, a thing he wanted to do from a long time. At first Hilda was shocked, but then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back in the same way.

They stayed that way for some time, kissing and holding each other, till Hilda withdrew a little to take some air. He looked at her, surprised and then smiled brightly, Hilda smiled too and they embraced again.

"I love you so much" He whispered against her hair, she rubbed her cheek against his chest and smiled again.

"I love you too, you fool" She said, and kissed his lips again.

"I wanted to tell you that this afternoon... but then I was afraid, I didn't want you to reject me" Sigfried said and Hilda, who was sitting over his lap, kissed him repeatedly in the cheek.

"I know, why do you think I was flirting with lord Derek? I just wanted to make you jealous, so you would confess to me that you loved me" She said, very proud, Sigfried smirked, she would pay for that lately.

"What will we tell the king? I'm not of noble blood, I'm only your guardian" He said, that was his biggest problem. Hilda caressed his hair and thought for a while.

"You know, I don't give a damn, you would be a better king that any other man of 'noble blood', besides, my father wants me to be happy, and I couldn't be happy if you weren't by my side..." She said softly, Sigfried nodded, he felt the same.

"We better come back, you need to be there for dinner" He said taking Hilda in his arms and putting her over his horse, then he took her horse's rains and mounted behind Hilda.

"You know, they will ask why I am mounting with you" She said getting more comfortable against his chest.

"Do you care?"

"Not really" She said and they both started the return to the castle.

FIN

There's an epilogue, so, this is not the final chapter, hope you all liked the story so far


	9. Epilogue

Misao CG: Snif, gracias, no sabes lo que me costó hasta que lo pensé - pero me alegro que el resultado te haya gustado. No te preocupes, que ya son varias las chifladas (incluida yo, por supuesto) Gracias por tu review! Mai Valentine2: 0o Bueno, no importa, al menos te gustó y pasarlo al español, eso es algo muy improbable por ahora, así que se quedará en inglés un tiempo más. Gracias por tu review!  
Harumi: Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, ya era hora ¿no? Gracias por tu review!

**Epilogue**

One year later...

Hilda was revising some documents while Fler was searching others in the bookshelf for her too. She stopped signing them for a while and thought about his now husband, Sigfried.

They had got married eight months ago, and were really happy. In that day, when he had confessed his love for her, she was a little worried about her father.

Royce wasn't all too happy at first, but seeing his daughter's happiness, he couldn't oppose to the marriage, but he proved Sigfried first, and thanks Odin he had found him adequate for being the next king. And now, he was a prince too.

Hilda got up from the chair, her waist was killing her, Fler smiled at her and got near.

"You should go to rest, you know? Sigfried won't be all happy if he sees you doing this now" Hilda shook her head, Sigfried was impossible with her lately. But smiled and nodded.

"I guess you're right, I'll leave this work for him and dad" She said and went to the doors, and straight to the gardens. There she spotted her beloved andHagen, they were training, but when Sigfried spotted her, he lost his concentration andHagenpunched him pretty hard.

"Ouch! You so gonna pay for that, blondie!" Sigfried said, whileHagenstarted running like mad to Hilda.

"Save me, princess, the prince has gone crazy!" SaidHagen, hiding behind Hilda, she laughed at their antics, Sigfried smiled warmly at her and got near.

"Hilda won't save you for long, better you go with Fler before I catch you" He said,Hagensmirked and rushed to the library. Hilda hid a laugh with her hand.

"You're behaving really mean today, honey" She said, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not, and you should be resting in your room, not walking in the gardens" He said, touching gently her now big belly.

"I'm pregnant, not ill" She said, pouting, Sigfried embraced her and led her inside the castle again.

"I'll tell that to your father, then we'll speak" Hilda glared at him, she knew very well her father was at least as overprotective as Sigfried.

"Not fair! You two are impossible!" She said, frustrated, he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you so much, you and our little baby" He said, Hilda smiled.

"We love you too, my love" She answered and they went to see the child's grandfather.

Well, hope you liked the story, thanks to all who read it and left reviews and the ones who only read it. Thanks to all!

Goddess Rhiannon


End file.
